Come back, Sasuke
by 15secondsforyou
Summary: A  really  short SasuxSaku story about things that could have happened if Sasuke wasn't so completely, utterly consumed with hatred. Sasuke's thoughts, Sakura's thoughts, their long-awaited reunion.  Criticism welcome, it's my first fanfic


Come back, Sasuke.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke cast himself out, abandoned the world after learning the truth about Itachi. He wandered alone and as he wandered, he wondered. What if things could have been different, what if he hadn't left his home, what if Itachi was still alive, what if he hadn't let his hate control him...

What if...

His hate has left him and now he had nothing. The one thing he lived for, his sole purpose was false. Now he was empty, deflated and dying after losing his desire for revenge.

I killed my brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time"

His words echoed in Sasuke's mind, driving him insane.

He sunk into the shadows and lay there, alone.

Alone with the darkness.

-Sakura-

"Sakura... Thank you..."

His final goodbye: Baka, Sakura thought and punched the wall, tears waiting to fall.

Baka!

Sasuke-kun… how could you leave? She hit the wall again in desperation. Blinking back tears she told herself she wouldn't cry, she told herself she was stronger.

She didn't believe her own words.

Tears fell, and so did the wall guarding her emotions.

Why couldn't she get over it, it had been three years and the pain was still as fresh as it was that one night.

"Thank you..."

Baka!

Sasuke-kun, if you're out there somewhere and ever think of me please know that I'm thinking of you.

Please come back, Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke-

Alone in his darkness, he felt scared. There was no longer any hate dragging him under, giving him power. He now was truly alone and helpless; he now knew what it was like. His thoughts drifted now his mind was freed from the vengeance which had held it for most of his life.

There was a flash of pink.

Sakura,

Her smiling face appeared in his mind, warmth slowly spread as he finally saw her through un-tainted eyes.

Sakura,

That tear-streaked face stabbed knives in his heart, a single, solitary tear fell as Sasuke felt the pain he caused.

Sakura,

I'll never let go again, I'll stay with you, and I'll protect you forever, if you'll only forgive this broken soul.

But Sasuke was talking to a stone wall, and his promises were left un-heard.

But now he was one step out of darkness,

Alone with his memories.

-Konoha-

The sky was crying and the streets were empty as she walked outside, tears mixing with rain-drops as Sakura headed towards the village gates. She stumbled through the rain as it clouded her vision, reminisce of a clouded heart. Leaving the village she walked out into the forest, not caring where she went. I'll be fine tomorrow, she thought, but right now all she wanted to do was get away. Run away and escape the turmoil in her heart. But as she fell through the unforgiving forest, getting torn at by reaching branches, she knew no matter how far she ran she would never escape the pain she carries with her. It felt like a splinter in her heart, hurting more with every touch. She stopped and fell to the ground, sobbing. Suddenly, she heard something. The rainfall masked the sound, but Sakura could feel it. Those footsteps, that breath, that presence was the same as it had always been. How could she forget, how many times had she imprinted his existence into her heart? How many times did she notice him? Every single second, every millisecond and more she thought of him, wishing to be with him. Holding onto a tree for support, Sakura slowly stood up and peered forward through the rain and mist, vision clouded. As a faint figure emerged her heart stopped. She took hesitant steps forward; each step faltering as she stepped out towards the clearing. She walked as he did and they met in the middle.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Taking her in his arms, he gazed into her eyes and she saw a passion like no other, an undying love which stopped her heart again, and again, and again.

Those few seconds felt like forever.

He leaned in towards her and her stopped heart started beating again, racing towards a finish line so far away.

He tightened his embrace and leaned ever-closer. Three words he whispered, and with each one her heart raced a thousand times and so did his as she felt it through their embrace, perfectly in time with each other.

"I love you"

He then pulled her tight and their lips met.

A kiss sweeter than life.

And slowly the rain faded, the clouds disappeared, and the golden sun emerged to shine on the land below, every ray of light echoing their love.

Sakura, I'm home.

x


End file.
